Return of the Tragic Priestess Kikyou
by StarScout42
Summary: The Sacred jewel has been completed, the battle against Naraku has been finished, and a wish that no one would ever expect to be wished happened.
1. The Final Battle of the Sacred Jewel

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and no one else.

Chapter 1

The Final Battle for the Sacred Jewels

"Hiratsu!" Sango yelled and threw the giant boomerang shaped weapon towards the crazed demon. She rode on Kirara, while Miroku was holding on behind her ready to use his wind tunnel when the moment came. Naraku smirked and tossed his hand and Sango's Hiratsu was sent flying back towards them. Sango barely caught it and Kirara made a quick turn so Sango wouldn't fall off "thanks Kirara" Sango said.

Naraku smirked as he swung his arm and out came two blades similar to Sango's Hiratsu only smaller and glowing with energy. They headed towards Sango and Miroku. However they were sucked into Mirokus' hand when he used his wind tunnel. Naraku looked over to see Kagura still fighting Kagome "focus on your own battle Naraku, Wind Scar!" came a sudden yell and Naraku jumped out of the way of the attack.

"InuYasha, you don't think I could possibly have forgotten about you" he smirked, Kagura was as useless as the demons he had summoned to assist him in battle, she was of no use to him any longer. However he was glad, she may have been useless however she had been able to get a few scratches on Kagome. The reincarnation of the Priestess Kikyo. For that he'd give her a decent death that was to kill the InuYasha team that he despised more than anything. Souls of the fallen demons began to come out of their bodies and were sucked into Naraku. The baboon cover was obliterated and Naraku appeared as his true self but that wasn't the secret. His body began to glow and without saying any words or making any motions a blast shot out from everywhere. Anything in the nearby area was struck by the explosion. Kirara who had made an attempt of escape with Sango and Miroku was caught up in the explosion and all three fell down landing on the ground below. They hit the ground hard, but that wasn't the only bruise they received. Kirara reverted back to her smaller form, Sango landing on her back also got hit in the head, Miroku landed face down his ribs cracked.

InuYasha and Kagome weren't as lucky either in the escape, Kagome had been shot back into a rock which broke into pieces at the collision. The girls' body was skidding along the earth's ground and only stopped when she hit a tree stump, a sickening crack came from where she was hit. InuYasha wasn't as lucky and had gone further then Kagome, a trail of dust landing as he struck a rock it cracked but didn't fall apart like Kagome's had, along his path were other broken earthly objects, manly more then what Kagome had struck.

"InuYasha" Kagome muttered quietly before holding her mouth and coughing up some blood. She stood up using the support of her bow which had oddly survived Naraku's attack and Kagome's collisions. She flinched and looked down at some blood dripping down her right leg, she walked back to the others hoping to see them but as soon as she reached the area the first thing she saw was the eyes of a demon. Thirsting for blood, Naraku shoot towards her ready to strike he got his fingers on Kagome but was only able to hit her eye when an arrow shot towards him, striking his arm. They both looked over, Kagome's left eye closed slightly but none-the-less she spotted her savior. "Kikyo?" she said in shock. She did remember seeing previous arrows from various locations that she herself hadn't shot, could they have been from Kikyo? Though, why would she be hiding, did Kikyo have something else in mind or was there…no it wasn't time to think, she could think later about Kikyo now the focus was on Naraku and no one else.

"Die Naraku" Kikyo yelled and pulled back another arrow and shot it towards the demon.

Naraku easily dodged it, as if he had already predicted the arrow's path and when to move at the exact moment. "Kikyo, I didn't expect to see you here" Naraku said his voice seemed to fill with enjoyment and anger mixed in one.

Kikyo said nothing and merely headed down, her face as emotionless as always. She walked on the side of Naraku as she headed towards him, she smirked as a boomerang shot past her, it turned and headed towards Naraku straight on. The demon was hit and shot back "not yet" came a determined but weak voice. Naraku turned and saw Sango catch the boomerang sliding back slightly. She was feeling faint from the wounds she had received already and that strange blast the Naraku had created moments before was making her knees shake. She almost collapsed when she caught her Hiratsu. "This battle isn't over yet Naraku" Sango said but her body disagreed with her words and she fell on her back, screaming as she hit a bruise that had been struck twice already. Though she forced her body up again with the strength and support of her Hiratsu.

"Kagome" Kikyo said and held up her bow and arrow and pulled it back.

Kagome looked at Kikyo then nodded and did the same "right" she said quietly and closed her eyes. Kikyo did the same, the two were in perfect unison, Kagome could feel her spirit merging with Kikyo's dead body and the two felt like they were one.

"NARAKU!" they both yelled and released two sacred arrows straight towards him. They struck him and Naraku disappeared and reappeared behind them, the arrows gone from where they had hit. He slashed down and struck Kagome but she disappeared.

"What?" he said in shock and looked over and saw Kikyo and Kagome standing each on one side of InuYasha "an illusion, no that's not possible" he said and looked at the two.

Naraku jumped into the air but was slowly began to be sucked down and turned to see him being pulled into Miroku's Wind Tunnel "a futile effort" he said and released a swarm of poison insects. They were sucked into Miroku's body "what the hell?" Naraku said when Miroku didn't stop.

"I've got to keep at it" Miroku said to himself, more and more poisonous insects were sucked in. He began to sweat, _I won't stop_ he thought _only a little longer_; but a little longer wasn't enough and Miroku was forced to close his Wind Tunnel. He was forcing himself, forcing himself to keep his consciousness.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled _this isn't good, this battle has been going on for so long and Naraku doesn't seem to be taking any affect to most of our attacks._ _Damn, if we don't do anything Miroku will die_ she thought; _but there's no time left._

Naraku dodged InuYasha's attack "these games have gone on long enough InuYasha, now the jewel shards will be mine" he yelled and released another energy blast. The group was sent flying once again. Kikyo pulled back an arrow at the same time striking Naraku's hand, after that her bow was broken from Naraku's attack.

"Is that all you've got Naraku?" InuYasha said using his sword to help him stand up. "We will never allow you to have the shards of the sacred jewel," InuYasha yelled out and stood up a red glow began to form around him swirling faster and faster. "Ready Kagome?" he asked his voice sharp and his eyes filled with anger. Blood dripping from his body, his shirt was destroyed leaving him bare chested, even the fire rats armor hadn't been strong enough against Naraku's blasts, his pants were shredded.

Kikyo watched in shock and almost an instant after InuYashas' blood fell and touched the ground she realized what InuYasha was thinking _InuYasha_ she thought as she watched when Kagome ran towards Naraku.

"A foolish act" Naraku said but stopped talking when Kagome threw her bow at him. Naraku dodged but when he turned his head Kagome was no longer in sight.

"Naraku, this is the end" Kagome yelled, Naraku turned around in shock when he saw Kagome catch the bow and pull out a sacred arrow in such a swift moment it was as if she had already been holding it. As Kagome pulled back the sacred arrow and released it, a purple light trailed behind it as she watched it strike Naraku in the back. Naraku was too slow to dodge the attack, right after though Kagome fell back into Sango's arms. This had to work _I believe in you InuYasha _she thought.

"Kagome" Sango said while trying to catch her own breath, blood dripping from various wounds on her body, Miroku was resting against a rock not to far away after his own attacks. The monk had done few things but he had done what he could. The battle had been raging on for what Kagome estimated to be about 2 hours now, everyone had been able to gather shards of the sacred jewel shards except for the ones Naraku held. Now it was down to the last remaining shards it was either one side or the other. Naraku or InuYasha; everyone knew that this would be the final strike. After two long hours, two bloody hours, this would be the final strike. Kikyo's arrow had somehow dug into Naraku's hand and Kagome's arrow had been pulled into his back. The arrows show back from where they were, one headed towards Kikyo and the other towards Kagome.

Kikyo knocked away the arrow that was shot back at her with the remains of her bow and Kagome was thanks to Sango's quick movement blocked by Hiratsu.

InuYasha now stood face to face with Naraku, it was now or never. The final attack, the final chance, this was it. "Wind Scar!" he yelled thrashing Tetsusaiga down to the ground releasing the enormous amount of energy gathered from the two winds. Naraku on the other hand released the massive amount of energy he had collected from the demons, all tricks had been revealed or lost, all demons that had been there earlier no longer existed. The two attacks struck each other and a bright light shone and caused a giant explosion sending everyone back for the final time.

This was the moment, this was when fate chose the winner of the battle. When the light cleared it revealed a giant hole in the ground, InuYasha and Naraku were both on the opposite side. Neither moved, a tear filled Kagome's right eye, her left eye was wounded and useless from Naraku's previous attack. If it had not been for Kikyo's sacred arrow Kagome most likely would have gotten more then a few scraps from Naraku's attack. She looked over at Kikyo, her face emotionless and on one knee only being supported by part of her broken bow. Whoever moved, was the one who had won. They waited, and eventually movement came. Kagome gasped and screamed his name "InuYasha!" when the one who stood up was Naraku. "InuYasha!" Kagome screamed again thrusting her body forward tears falling behind her, but almost as soon as she stood up again, she fell back.

Naraku slowly rose. From where he had previously lay, he smirked at the others. They were two weak to move…to weak to feel…to hurt to talk…to hurt to know…to hurt to see…to hurt to understand.

So there it is, the beginning of Kikyo's return. What do you think? This is my first InuYasha fanfic so I'm trying to do my best with the battles. Please review and tell me what you think and thank-you for reading.


	2. InuYashas Wish

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and no one else.

Chapter 2

InuYashas Wish

Tears dripped down Kagome's eyes as she cried InuYasha's name again. No, this was wrong. If Naraku got a hold of the jewel shards then Kagome's entire future would be ruined, the future would be filled with darkness and terrifying things. She got up again and flinched; stumbling back she pulled back an arrow and tried to focus however the pain in her body was making it hard to keep the bow and arrow straight and the tears that clouded her eyes made Naraku blurry. She closed her eyes and released the arrow, the purple trail glowing behind the arrow the arrow struck Naraku in the shoulder and the demon looked at the arrow. As the one previous to it, the sacred arrow melted into Naraku's skin "foolish Kagome" Naraku said as he walked closer. "Save your useless human strength and just hand over the shards of the sacred jewel; you have lost the battle. InuYasha is dead" Naraku said holding out his hand.

"InuYasha, it seems is still alive Naraku" came Kikyo's voice knocking Naraku out of his focus on Kagome. He jumped back slightly and turned around, there he stood. That white haired half-demon that he despised so however Naraku smirked InuYasha was unconscious. The battle was sure to be less boring but perhaps more interesting, it depended on how this unconscious creature would attack him.

"Na...ra...ku" InuYasha said panting. He was barely standing, and the wounds he had received from the previous blow were obvious. Blood dripped down from his wounds. It was an amazement that he was still standing.

"InuYasha, the wretched half demon that fell so easily in love. Two worthless humans" Naraku shot two blades out at InuYasha, the half demon quickly lifted up with arm, without his armor the blades went through his arm. The pain seemed to knock him back to the real world. InuYasha looked at the blades and pulled them out, Kagome turned her head away so she couldn't see the blood that shot out of InuYasha's arm.

"Stay away from Kagome" InuYasha yelled, Naraku smirked and jumped over to the helpless human. "Naraku, I said stay away" InuYasha yelled and holding the handle of Tetsusaiga he gathered up what strength he had left and ran towards Naraku and swung damn, I can't use the wind scar or else the attack might hit Kagome and the others he thought as he slammed his sword to the ground. Naraku jumped over and stabbed InuYasha in the stomach. InuYasha coughed up blood. He was dizzy from the amount of blood he had lost, even if he had demon blood in him he was still part human so he wasn't as strong as the average demon. That was what he needed the jewel for, he'd become a demon; even after all this time, the times he had gone crazy, his main goal was still to become a full fledge demon.

"Poor InuYasha," Naraku said, "you lost Kikyo and now you are going to lose Kagome just the same" he said and appeared before Kagome. He grabbed her by the throat and pulled back a blade, he trusted it forward when suddenly an arrow hit the blade and knocked him out of his path "Kikyo" he exclaimed surprised. How was it possible? Her bow was broken though there she stood, tall and serious, and determined. With her bow destroyed it caught Naraku off his guard when InuYasha released his wind scar, Kagome out of the pathway now it was safe.

InuYasha and Naraku faced each other, a wind blew but neither of them moved. Both in a stance "the zone" Sango muttered quietly, she didn't respond to Kagome's confused look. She merely focused on InuYasha and Naraku who were both frozen in positions. "Kagome, this is going to be the final blow...lets believe in InuYasha" Sango said looking at the girl from the future and nodding hiding her pain and focusing. "It will all be over in a moment."

Kagome looked at Sango then at InuYasha and Naraku, and just as Sango had finished speaking the two moved, and in a blink of an eye dust appeared. One figure stood standing in the rubble of the destroyed battlefield, "I believe" Kagome said and her heartbeat increased when a figure slowly stood up and walked towards them. Limping, and everyone smiled, this time the figure wasn't Naraku their enemy...but InuYasha their friend...holding something in his hand.

InuYasha collapsed in a kneeling position in front of Kagome, out of the corner of her eye Kagome saw Kikyo slowly walking towards the group. Her attention turned to InuYasha though when he opened his hand "the final shards...of the sacred jewel" he said and held them out for Kagome to take.

Tears filled Kagome's eyes and she forgot her pain and wounds, and everything else and merely embraced InuYasha, he dropped the jewel and merely allowed Kagome to hold him. Kikyo kneeled down and picked up the sacred jewel then at the crying Kagome and wounded InuYasha. She gripped the jewel tightly; his aura had softened because of this girl. Her reincarnation had done what Kikyo had wanted to do. Kagome had comforted InuYasha, healed his pain, and looking back Kikyo realized that there were many times that she had instead of helping InuYasha only caused him more grief. If she were not made of mere mud and clay, and dirt, and living off of the souls of the dead Kikyo knew she herself would be in tears like Kagome. Then without a thought Kikyo kneeled down and embraced InuYasha as well, "InuYasha" she said with a sad smile on her lips. He was alive, he had won, if only now he could understand that he had her heart but inside Kikyo she had a feeling that she wasn't the one that had his.

No one moved, they all stayed where they were until the sun began to set. Kagome and Kikyo removed their arms from InuYasha and Kikyo held out the jewel "let's finish what you began" Kikyo whispered and Kagome took out her necklace that held the jewel shards. Taking them out, the two priestesses put the shards together again and the sacred jewel began to glow brightly just as it had done so long ago. Kikyo stood up, her revenge was over, she was done and now...she had to go to the place where she belonged, with the rest of the departed. "InuYasha" Kikyo whispered "I love you" she told him and handed him the jewel. "I hope you make the wish you promised me so long ago, please become full human" she said even though we can't be together like I want she thought. Then she walked away and slowly began to sink into the earth, she closed her eyes as she allowed herself to slowly be sunk into the earth.

"Kikyo" InuYasha muttered and looked at the jewel. he nodded his head and looked at the others "Sorry Kikyo, maybe some other time" InuYasha said, holding the jewel "listen up jewel, you are going to grant me my wish, if you really can grant any wish or desire then I want you to revive Kikyo to the living, as a real human." The jewel began to glow as it began to fulfill InuYasha's wish; everyone was shocked and Kagome could barely keep herself straight. Concentrating on everything she had she watched as Kikyo was lifted back into the ground. Her clothes disappeared, Sango covered Miroku's eyes and Kagome covered Shippo's as a fire twirled around Kikyo.

After a few moments Sango released her hand from Miroku's eyes and Kikyo lay face down on the ground. Kikyo looked up, weakly she looked around and saw the others in shock, in her head she heard InuYasha's wish. She looked at him before falling unconscious. No one seemed to notice the tears that were beginning to well up in Kagome's eyes.


	3. Full Life and Half A Life

Chapter 3

Full Life and Half A Life

Kagome looked at Kikyo, her vision blurry from the tears that she failed at trying to hide "uhh Kagome," came Shippo's voice knocking the girl out of her own world and back to reality "could you please remove your hands from my eyes, I can't see anything" he said.

Kagome looked at him then removed her hands; before Shippo could say anything Kagome got up and walked over to InuYasha wiping away her tears "did she really come back to life?" there was worry in Kagome's voice that made Sango look over with interested confusion. InuYasha on the other hand didn't notice at all.

InuYasha gripped the jewel in his hand and nodded his head "yup, the Sacred Jewel brought Kikyo back to life for real" he smirked and threw it in the air and caught in again. He then walked over to Kikyo who was looking around.

Kagome frowned and she looked at InuYasha walk over to Kikyo, she was already in enough pain. Watching InuYasha walk over to Kikyo so anxiously like he did made her want to just burst out at him all Kagome could do was mutter "sit" before stumbling a little. She began to get dizzy and she held her head "InuYasha" she said before falling backwards.

Sango caught Kagome "Kagome, Kagome" she said holding the other girl limply in her arms.

* * *

Kikyo looked around; this wasn't the depths of hell or the high skies of heaven. She looked over and saw Inuyasha heading over to her. Kikyo noticed his uneasy walk and the blood falling onto the ground as he ran to her. He reached her in seconds "InuYasha," she said looking at him.

"Kikyo" InuYasha said looking at her, his wounds were pounding and he felt like he was being attacked on the inside but his pain was worth it if his wish really did come true. Right now the pain didn't matter to him; he placed a hand on her shoulder "sorry Kikyo, but I can't let you go down to hell just yet" he told her and held out the jewel. He was about to say something else when he heard Sango screaming out Kagome's name. InuYasha's eyes opened wide when he saw Kagome lying unconscious in Sango's arms. _Shit_ he thought and tossing the sacred jewel to Kikyo he ran over to Kagome and the others "Sango what happened" he asked worriedly.

"She fell unconscious suddenly, I don't really know but all I saw was her collapse, lucky she fell into my arms" Sango said worriedly.

"Kagome" InuYasha said as he looked at her "come on Kagome."

Kikyo looked at InuYasha and the others as they tried to wake up the girl Kagome who was her reincarnation. She placed a hand on her chest where her heart was, it was beating. She looked at her hands and smiled. Kikyo was real, she was alive, and she could feel her emotions again. She was no longer clay and mud and had to live off of souls of the dead. She had a beating heart, skin, blood, bones, she was alive. This thought made tears come to Kikyo's eyes but the happiness soon left her heart when she watched InuYasha. His voice was filled with worry; his face held the same emotion as he called out that girls name, Kikyo looked at Kagome. She was badly injured nothing that the feudal era could provide would help the girl. Kikyo opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, wiping away the tears and standing tall she tried again this time her voice came. "She needs to be returned to her own time" Kikyo said walking over to the group, she looked at Kagome the girl she used to hate…despise with her entire being. She had been blind by her rage at what she had felt as being replaced but in her heart she had felt like she had been reborn and looking at InuYasha knew that there was no way that she could compete against this girl.

"What are you talking about Kikyo?" Sango said for some reason she felt suspicious of Kikyo, she had tried to kill Kagome so many times before now she was trying to help.

"Kagome has lost a lot of blood, she has a fever, and her body is almost as cold as ice" Kikyo said feeling Kagome's cheek. She looked calmly over at InuYasha and saw the fear in his eyes "there is nothing that we can provide, InuYasha if you wish for Kagome to live then she must be assisted back in her own time" Kikyo explained.

The others looked at the revived priestess and InuYasha nodded he placed Kagome on his back and was about to take off but almost as soon as he took his usually giant leap he fell back quickly turning so Kagome would land on his back instead of the ground. "Kirara" Sango said and the twotail nodded, fire surrounded the two tail for a moment and then Kirara grew bigger again. "Kirara, take InuYasha and Kagome to the Bone Eaters well, then meet us back at the village alright" Sango said to her friend. Kirara nodded and jumped into the air and ran off.

Miroku looked at his hand, the wind tunnel was gone, his hand was normal again. He would live, at a moment like this he would've instantly requested Sango to bear him his now safe children but when he saw her he noticed how much pain she was in just by the look on her face. He saw that the demon slayer was trying to hide it but her act didn't pass Miroku. He walked over to her "Shippo how far do you think you can get us to Lady Kaede's village?" he asked the fox demon.

"Not very far" Shippo said truthfully "but I can go as far as I can" Shippo said before he transformed.

"Thank-you for your assistance Lady Kikyo but we must go now" Miroku said as he helped Sango onto Shippo. Once she was safely on there Miroku got on as well but Shippo could barely get off the ground and had to get down "what's wrong Shippo?" Miroku asked.

"I can't carry both of you right now, there's to much weight" he said disappointed.

Miroku got off "get as far as you can with Sango then, we need to get her to Lady Kaede for help" he said.

"Miroku" Sango said but before anything else was said Shippo took off.

"I'll follow you guys as fast as I can" Miroku called as he watched the two disappear. Miroku then began to follow, walking with a limp.

"Miroku" Kikyo said "if I may, I wish to accompany you to the village I would like to see Kaede once again. This time I believe that the visit will be much more pleasant then the one's in the past" she said.

Miroku looked at Kikyo before nodding his head "alright Lady Kikyo" he said with a smile "off to the village then."

Kikyo smiled, she didn't smirk or give off an evil aura that was dangerous like Miroku had felt so many times before, Kikyo's smile had become pure and genuine. _Is she back to the way she was before Naraku's trickery or…?_

* * *

Kagome and InuYasha arrived at the well safely thanks to Kirara "thanks Kirara" InuYasha said as picked Kagome up bridal style. Kirara growled and let out a roar before she took off to the village. InuYasha on the other hand though jumped down into the well. He was surrounded by the usual purple streaks of time passing by and in only instants he found himself in the well again, this time though in the future, with Kagome's well and her home world. "Hold on Kagome" InuYasha said and jumped out of the well and over to Kagome's home, with out even bothering to knock he kicked open the door "hey!" he yelled out into the halls of the Higurashi household.

Sota came running down "InuYa…" Sota stopped when he saw Kagome.


	4. Trust or Distrust

Trust or Distrust

Chapter 4

The Higurashi family and InuYasha sat or stood impatiently in the waiting room of Takashina Hospital. InuYasha had been forced to leave the sword back at the Higurashi shrine; the silver haired hanyou looked over at the family. Mrs. Higurashi was sitting in a chair with tears in her eyes, fear filled her. Kagome's younger brother Sota was sitting with his head in his lap his entire body shaking and the old man. Kagomes grandfather meanwhile was pacing back and forth on the tiled floor. "Dammit, why the hell are we just sitting here doing nothing" InuYasha said with a sudden outburst catching everyone's attention.

"InuYasha, please don't cause a scene" Mrs. Higurashi said with a shaky voice.

InuYasha looked at her "don't make a scene, Kagome's in this strange place in some room and we can't do a single thing about it. You expect me to stay calm!" he yelled "dammit" InuYasha unable to stand it stormed over and kicked open the door. Some nurses tried to stop him but he refused and ended up dragging them until they were forced to let go. InuYasha was stopped though when he reached the ER; before he could try and make his way through the door an image of Kagome ran through his mind.

_ Kagome was sitting on the edge of the sacred well in the feudal era with a depressed face. A wind blew; blowing her long black locks in her face as she turned her head to look at InuYasha. She moved her mouth but InuYasha didn't hear a word "Kagome" InuYasha said and ran over to her but when he touched her his hand went right through her. Kagome looked down at her feet._

* * *

Kaede stared in shock at her elder sister "is it true, that InuYasha wished ye back to life?" she asked when Kikyo finished her explanation as she tended to the wounds as best she could with Kaede and villagers assistance. They brought in herbs and other requested items, all anxious to hear what had happened to Kikyo.

"Yes," Kikyo said as she wrapped Miroku's head in bandages that Kaede had passed her. "Instead of wishing to become human InuYasha wished for me to return to life." Kikyo smiled "I never thought that InuYasha would make such a wish" she said looking at her hands.

"Are you mad?" Sango asked. "That InuYasha brought you back to life. The way you put it; it makes you sound disappointed" Sango explained when Kikyo gave her a confused expression.

The raven haired priestess shook her head "no, I am glad that InuYasha revived me" she said.

Kaede smiled, her sister really wasn't as cold as ice like she had been in previous meetings, this was her older sister. The old priestess couldn't help but wonder why InuYasha would make out of all the wishes of becoming a full demon as he had declared so many times before that her sister return to the living world as an actual human.

Sango noticed Kikyo looking at her distrusting "are you mad that I was revived?" she asked with a smile on her face as Kaede worked on helping Sango. The medicine that Kagome had left at the hut was working wonders on helping to tend to the wounds that the herbs that she had wouldn't.

Sango looked away and said nothing her face turning red with a bit of embarrassment and fury, Miroku spoke up "I'm certainly not, Lady Kikyo was of great help in the battle against Naraku and she seemed to be of great help to us with our wounds. Sango; I'm certainly glad that InuYasha made this wish." He leaned back against the wall and smiled at Kikyo thanking her for her assistance now reassuring her that he was fine and that Sango needed to be helped more then he did.

_ She doesn't trust me, but the others seem to do…for the most part Kikyo thought looking at Shippo not that I blame them, after what I have done to them in the past I would hate myself as well. However…_Kikyo was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard the mat door be lifted. A villager entered requesting Kikyo "I am afraid that I'm busy" Kikyo said.

"Go ahead Kikyo, I can take care of the rest" Kaede said not looking at her sister merely continuing to tend to Sango who flinched every once in awhile when Kaede came across a wounded or sore area of her body. Kikyo nodded her head and reluctantly left. "Tell me Sango, why do 'ye not trust my sister?"

"Why should I? After everything that's happened because of her in the past, and on top of that all the times that she's tried to hurt or kill Kagome. Do you really think I can forgive her for that?" Sango said to Kaede.

"I understand how 'ye feel Sango and it is hard for such feelings to pass but I believe that my sister has changed for the better" Kaede said looking over at the matted door where Kikyo had disappeared. _Kikyo_ Kaede thought. "It will be hard for 'ye all to move for quite some time now, best not to travel or move very much" Kaede said after whipping away some sweat that had formed on her forehead after tending to Sango's wounds. "If not for Kagomes medicine then most likely things would have been much worse" Kaede said.

Sango said nothing but nodded and leaned back "thank-you Lady Kaede" she said trying to ignore the pain that was spreading throughout her body as she spoke. _I wonder how InuYasha and Kagome are_ she thought before closing her eyes.


	5. The Hospital

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and no one else.

Chapter 1

The Hospital

Kagome lay unconscious in the ER as the doctors operated on her. "What on Earth happened to this girl? These wounds," one of them said as they rushed their work.

_Kagome sat on the edge of the well looking down, long black locks fell down her face as she looked at her brown school shoes. She closed her eyes tightly for a moment before she saw InuYasha standing in front of her "InuYasha?" she asked quietly as she stood up. InuYasha simply let out one of his annoyed sounds and turned and walked away "wait InuYasha" Kagome called as she ran towards him but InuYasha seemed to be getting further and further away from her instead of closer "InuYasha wait!" Kagome exclaimed as she tripped and landed on the forest floor. She looked up and he was gone "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed._

Mrs. Higurashi stood beside an irritated InuYasha who they had finally caught and been able to calm down so he wouldn't charge and ruin the operation. A doctor exited the door and the red light above the door went out. "Mrs. Higurashi" one of the doctors said "your daughters wounds are deadly, any longer and your daughter wouldn't have made it through the surgery" he said but his face remained grim. "Your daughter is wounded greatly Mrs. Higurashi, please if you will come with me, I'd like to talk with you alone."

"What about us? I want to know what happened with Kagome, how my sister is doing" Sota said when the two began to walk away.

"Don't worry, Sota, I will tell you anything for now please wait with your Grandfather and InuYasha" she said before the two continued down the hall.

"Damn" InuYasha growled as he stared at the door where Kagome still was, he had no idea what they were doing to her in there but if they killed her they would regret it. He gripped his fists in anger, he had let Kagome go through the entire battle and get wounded like this. He slammed his fist against the wall making it crack a little and he lowered his head so his white bangs were covering his eyes.

"InuYasha, what happened to Kagome back at the feudal era?" Kagomes' Grandfather asked with interest. InuYasha didn't look at him "my Granddaughter is in grave danger InuYasha and I would like to know what happened to her."

"I made a mistake" InuYasha said turning and facing him "is that what you want to hear old man, I made a mistake and let Kagome get wounded and nearly killed" his yelling was catching the attention of others but InuYasha didn't seem to care. "If I had protected Kagome during the battle then she wouldn't be hurt like this, is that what you want to hear me say old man?"

Sota and Kagome's Grandfather took a step back slightly afraid of InuYasha after his yelling. There would be an after effect when he saw Kagome and they wanted to be ready to take it and see the girl again at the same time. Suddenly the rosary bead necklace around InuYasha's neck began to glow and then InuYasha fell to the ground. "Dammit Kagome" InuYasha yelled before he realized Kagome wasn't there, she wasn't with or close to him much less able to say 'sit'.

* * *

"Mrs. Higurashi, I don't really have any idea what happened to your daughter, but I can tell you that her operation was the hardest we've had so far. Her wounds were by far the strangest that I have ever seen" the doctor said.

"Please, just tell me how Kagome is doing, will she be okay?" Mrs. Higurashi said tears in her eyes.

"I am afraid I can't say Mrs. Higurashi" the doctor said shaking his head and looking down at the floor before looking into her eyes.

"What?" she said in shock "you have to have some idea, I want to know how my Kagome is doing. Is she alright, what did you do" she demanded and asked. Her voice was quivering.

"Please Mrs. Higurashi understand, we did all that we could to help your daughter" he hesitated, "but I can't say for sure whether she will live…or pass on to the next world. It is up to fate now, we will continue to do what we can. Your daughter is in good hands Mrs. Higurashi please understand, we will continue to do everything possible to help your daughter however, fate will determine her end" he explained.

_Never again_ Mrs. Higurashi thought, _never again will I allow Kagome to go to such a terrible place. I knew it was dangerous but this is…this is just too much. I need to know what happened, I can't bear not knowing_ she thought. Tears fell from her eyes and she collapsed on the hospital floor, she was unable to be comforted so two nurses assisted her back to her family and they sat her down with her family. Mrs. Higurashi cried in the arms of Kagome's grandfather. InuYasha leaned against the wall nearby impatiently random thoughts going through his head about Kagome and things he should have done.

"Damn it, can't they do anything other then make us wait like this, I want to hear how Kagome is doing" InuYasha yelled making a few nurses jump in surprise mixed with fear at his sharp tongue.

"Excuse me" a voice came from behind the family and InuYasha. They turned and looked in the direction to see a woman standing in a doctors coat. InuYasha's eyes opened wide in shock, this woman looked exactly like Sango, he shook his head but it was still there "forgive me I am one of the doctors who is looking after Kagome. I am Urashi, Nabiki. If you would all please follow me" she said and turned walking away. The family followed in a hurry but InuYasha stayed behind a little wondering why the hell this woman looked like Sango. He shook his head deciding it was just some stupid resemblance and ran catching up to the others. They were led to a hallway where all was silent and doctors were running in and out of a room. The four looked through a window that showed the room, on the bed lay Kagome. Eyes closed, and bandages on her body.

Kagomes' mother looked away and Nabiki placed a hand on her shoulder "we are doing all that we can to help your daughter Mrs. Higurashi so please trust us and believe me when I say that we will do all we can to find out how to help your daughter."

"We're leaving" InuYasha growled finally taking his eyes away from Kagome. His hands had formed fists and he slammed the wall "now" he said darkly.

Everyone looked at InuYasha as he stormed away dragging Sota, Kagomes Mother and Grandfather bowed to Nabiki and then slowly and reluctantly followed InuYasha out. Kagomes Grandfather holding onto her mothers hand the entire time. "Never again" she whispered whipping away some more tears that had fallen as images of her daughter ran through her head. That bruised body, that blood that stained her clothes, and everything else, she didn't want to leave her daughter alone, she wanted to stay with Kagome forever but Nabiki had insisted she go home get rest and come back tomorrow if she wished.


	6. A Feudal Threat?

Chapter 6

A Feudal Threat?

Kikyo bounced a ball back and forth with some of the village children who were more then happy to see the priestess. Older men and women were in awe that the Lady Kikyo had returned from the dead but they held nothing of it merely thanking the power of the sacred jewel for granting her return. Kikyo looked around and caught the ball as it was passed to her. She looked around as if sensing something "what's the matter Lady Kikyo?" a young girl asked.

"Nothing is wrong Kasumi" Kikyo told her as she passed the ball. "However I am afraid I must step away for the moment. There is something I must see" she said and turned and left the children who went back to playing. Kikyo entered the hut where Kaede was speaking with Sango and Miroku "has InuYasha returned?" she asked them.

Sango and Miroku exchanged confused looks "no, he is probably still with Kagome. Why?" Miroku asked.

Kikyo walked over and grabbed her bow and quiver "I'll be back shortly" she said and pushed the matted door aside so she could pass.

"Lady Kikyo, what is going on?" Miroku called after her but Kikyo didn't respond as she rushed towards the temple where the sacred jewel rested. Kikyo looked around as she walked up the steps and stopped at the temple door. She pulled out an arrow and set it she then opened the door and looked around, her eyes on alert as she looked for any strange movement. She returned her arrow but did not release her guard as she walked over to the sacred jewel, it glowed and sparkled with its purple shine and she reached down and took it in her hands. The light dimmed when she took it and she gripped it close to her heart "damn" she said quietly before putting it back on its resting place allowing the glow to emit once more. The priestess then cautiously turned heel and began to walk away from the jewel. Even if there had been someone in the temple earlier, they were gone now but Kikyo took note to keep more watch on the jewel.

She exited the sacred temple and released a sigh before looking at the sky, she closed her eyes as she listened to the chatter of the villagers and the clanks of hammers against nails for the huts. Every sound seemed to be so much more meanful to her then when she was dead. "Lady Kikyo" came a female voice knocking the priestess out of her thoughts, she saw Sango slowly running up to her "Lady Kikyo, what is wrong, you seemed in such a rush" Sango said when she reached Kikyo. She looked over at the temple. "Did something happen to the jewel?" she asked only receiving a shake of Kikyo's head.

"No, however we cannot let our guard down" Kikyo said and descended down the steps. She looked over at Sango who put on a tough face as she headed down the stairs Kikyo walked over "do not push yourself Sango" she said and wrapped the demon slayers arm around her neck and assisted in returning to the hut Kaede resided in. Sango quickly removed her arm before they entered the hut showing a quick flinch. Kikyo couldn't help but smile "it is good to know that there are still such strong people out there" she said to Sango before leaving into the hut leaving a quiet Sango outside. Sango shook her head, she still didn't completely trust Kikyo.

* * *

After a long peaceful night of sleep everyone woke up still in pain but much more refreshed then they had been the other day. Kikyo awoke to the smell of something burning she turned and saw Miroku cooking not fish or rice but some strange food she walked over to him "ah, good morning Lady Kikyo" he greeted cheerfully.

"What is that?" she asked as she watched Miroku.

"Oh, just something I found in Kagome's bag" he said to her.

Kikyo looked outside, another clear day she smiled "I see, where are Sango and Kaede?" she asked.

Miroku looked at Kikyo "Kaede is attending a sick girl, as for Sango she and Kirara went for a walk earlier today" he said. Before he could say anything else he heard the flapping of the mat and smiled despite himself.

Kikyo walked along the village boarders enjoying the sight with a freshness that she hadn't felt in a long time. She stopped when she heard an old voice "Lady Kikyo, Lady Kikyo" an old man was running towards her his face had a worried look on it.

"What is it?" she asked when he reached her.

He looked at her, his wrinkled face made it almost impossible to make out his eyes which seemed to be only like dots. "My granddaughter" he said to her. "She has collapsed and she won't awaken" he said to her.

"Please, take me to her" Kikyo said and followed him to his hut so she could attend to the girl.

* * *

"Ho ho, so its true the legendary Priestess Kikyo really has come back to life" a high pitched voice said as she looked at a mirror which showed Kikyo following the old man. "Guardian of the Sacred Jewel," she smirked and turned her head "well she's the only one really standing in our way now isn't she my dear" she said looking over at a small demon fox. Its eyes glowed red as it opened its mouth in a threatening way "that's right, we certainly can't have her around" she smiled and opened her eyes wide, the fox ran off. "Now, let out games begin" she said as she watched through the foxes eyes.

* * *

Kikyo sat by the girl, the old man watched as Kikyo felt her forehead, and checked her pulse as she listened to her breath. She changed the cloth on the girls forehead and reached over into a small basket. It isn't from the heat she thought and I don't sense any demon presence Kikyo looked at the girl as she poured a liquid into her mouth. Some of it dripped down the side and Kikyo wiped it away. She looked over at the old man "she has no strange bites or anything that seems relatively dangerous" Kikyo said "every hour give her this drink in small portions. She should be awake by sundown, I will come back to check on her when the sunsets" she said.

"Thank-you so much Lady Kikyo, whatever would we do without you" the old man said to her as he held to bottle in his hands. "Please accept this as a token of my appreciation" he said and held out a basket of vegetables for her to take.

"Thank-you" Kikyo said, "make sure to give her that every hour in small portions, and I will see you at sunset" she then left the hut with the basket of food in her hand hearing another thank-you from the villager. She smiled and looked around she had sensed something from the girl but there was no demonic energy or signs of trouble when she had inspected her. _It must only be my imagination_ Kikyo thought before thinking back to the presence she felt back at the temple. She walked back to the hut and placed the basket down by the wall and left to go check on the jewel, she didn't sense anything but she knew she needed to be careful.


End file.
